Naley Therapy
by GreysRookieOncer
Summary: This is an idea i got from watching one tree hill, thanks to the therapist for the idea : :
1. Naley Therapy Pool

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT THAT'S ALL THE CW/WB AND MARK SCHWANN. I WISH I OWNED IT THOUGH 

NALEY THERAPY

Nathan and Haley inspired by fans who wanted the Tattoo of Haley's to have breathe life again as well as Episode 13 of Season 5 of One Tree Hill where the therapist suggested Naley swim naked together. There may be more than one chapter if so they will all be Naley fluff but it may just be a one-shot Naley fluff.

Tree Hill Mall

"So what exactly are we looking for Haley?" Questioned Brooke as they walked around the mall.

"Well Nathan and my therapist suggested swimming naked for Nathan like Carrie did and I can't do that, not just yet. I'm not ready for that so I figured I'd let one or both of you watch Jamie while Nathan and I spend some quality time together" replied Haley.

"Aww Naley boring married sex, yea wouldn't want my godson to hear that. Poor kid would be scarred for life, would die a virgin" quipped Brooke.

"Brooke please tell me you are not thinking of my son's sex life" questioned Haley while giving Brooke a disgusted look.

"OH WHAT!! NO, goodness no Haley – just saying Peyton and I would love to take Jamie for as long as you need" exclaimed Brooke.

"Good my son will always be a virgin to me, hell he won't ever date, not when there are "Brooke Davis's," "Peyton Sawyer's," and "Rachel Gattina's" and all the other girls in the world" stated Haley while Peyton and Brooke just looked at her wowed that she'd said that.

"Good choice Haley" replied Rachel who had not been offended. Rachel had been out of rehab for a week now staying with Brooke and Peyton. She had used Brooke's money to check herself in and was now working at Brooke's Boutique in Tree Hill to pay her back as well as living with Brooke and Peyton.

"Haley dear you forgot to mention another type of girl Jamie needs to stay clear of" stated Peyton.

"Oh yea who's that" asked Haley.

"Ms. Haley James Scott aka you resident HEARTBREAKER woman who left her hubby for a rock tour, who broke up her marriage because she believed some who said she and HJS's husband were sleeping together" retorted Peyton.

"What Peyton how can you say that" squawked Haley.

"Truth hurts huh Haley" retorted Peyton while looking evilly at Haley.

Brooke sensed a fight coming and stepped between Peyton and Haley who had stopped walking and were glaring at one another.

"Ladies are we back in high school in senior year" quipped Brooke. Haley and Peyton looked to Brooke who was doing her best to look angry at both. The four girls laughed.

"I'm sorry about what I said I only meant that you three were more promiscuous than me and I don't want Jamie sleeping with girls who are, like Nathan did I want him to know sex isn't a game and you don't use girls. I don't mean it bad I'd love for Jamie to meet someone like either one of you even you Rachel you are all so independent and I want my son with someone who is their own person. I just hope if they are like you they aren't as promiscuous" said Haley in one breath. All three of them nodded their heads.

"I'm sorry too Haley the tour is behind us all and I would've reacted the same way in your position with Nathan" replied Peyton. The four girls share a smile and hug.

"So back to what we are here for what exactly are we looking for Haley – a hot swimsuit right" asked Rachel.

"Yea and lingerie that will have Nathan weak in the knees some that even expose my 23 tattoo, Nathan always loved it. I've been keeping it covered up since I became a teacher and he had his accident so as to not to be offensive at school and so Nathan wouldn't be upset. But now that he is trying to get back into basketball I think it will make him happy and encourage him as well. So I want to show it off" answered Haley.

The girls all smiled and helped Haley look for lingerie and bathing suits. Haley went home and hid them. Nathan came home from working out and decided to go for a swim.

"Hales, Jamie I'm going to go for a swim feel free to join me" yelled Nathan when he walked in the door of his home as he walked into his room and put on his swimming trunks. He goes downstairs and jumps into the pool. He begins doing laps. Haley walks outside to the pool in one of Nathan's oversized t-shirts. Nathan spies her out of the corner of his eye and swims to the side of the pool directly in front of her.

"Haley you know that is a major turn-on, you in my clothes, you look sexy as hell" stated Nathan.

"I'm glad you think so, do you mind if I join you" asked Haley.

"Not at all beautiful but where's Jimmy Jam?" asked Nathan.

"He's with Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel they felt like spoiling him" answered Haley.

"So it's just the two of us for a few hours then" smirked Nathan.

"Actually he is staying the night at Brooke's tonight and then first thing tomorrow he is going camping with the guys tomorrow through Monday afternoon since he has a teacher workday Monday" replied Haley.

"Wow who are you and what have you done with my wife" laughed Nathan.

"Well you heard what our therapist said, it's been two weeks with only 3 overnight stays so I think he and I are ready for a weekend. Besides I want to reconnect with my husband" said Haley. Nathan smiled brightly at her. Haley then slowly removed Nathan's shirt from her body to reveal a blood red bikini, the top fitted to her curvy voluptuous breasts leaving Nathan's mouth watering. Her bottoms clung to her "serious ass" and was low cut to reveal her 23 tattoo although Nathan could only see Haley's front at the moment.

"Haley I have one request" stated Nathan.

"What's that babe?" questioned Haley.

"Can you spin around for me slowly" asked Nathan. Haley slowly spun around, Nathan saw how well the bottoms clung to her ass and hardened instantly his eyes then spied his number 23 tattoo she had had since before they were married. He somehow managed to control himself and did not explode instantly. When Haley was again facing 

him she saw the love and lust in his eyes and smirked his trademark smirk she had learned from him.

"Haley get in this pool now" Nathan stammered.

"Don't mind if I do" Haley answered as she slipped into the pool next to Nathan. He immediately grabbed her.

"Hales I have to say something and I don't want it to ruin the mood so hear me out until I'm finished okay" said Nathan. Haley nodded her head for Nathan to continue. "Okay I know you thought I was into Carrie because she kissed me and I accidentally caught her swimming naked but I just wanted you to know that no matter what she said or did she could never replace you in my heart in my bed in any way shape or form and" he pulled her firmly against him she could feel his erection pressed firmly against her stomach making her wet already "she could most definitely make me stand up straight like you do, you feel that Haley" she nodded yes while looking into his eyes with tears in her eyes "well honey you are the only woman that can do that to me every time I'm with you is like the first time all over again. I can never get enough of you. I'll be happy to die making love to you" said Nathan. Haley was bawling by now she kissed him hard and passionately. "I love you so much Haley James Scott" said Nathan when they pulled away for air.

"I love you too Nathan Royal Scott" she kissed him again. He moved them around so she was up against the side of the pool. Nathan then pulled Haley's top off of her and began to caress her breasts nibbling, and kneading and licking them giving each amble attention. He kissed back up to her neck and began marking her as his right hand roamed her body; he felt in between her legs and felt the heat radiating from her.

Nathan pushed the material aside and inserted two fingers into her, he watched her face as surprise and passion clouded it. She began to moan as he moved them expertly as he knew she liked. He held them up against the wall as she sat on his legs, her legs spread open wide. His left hand went back to work on her breasts as his mouth attacked hers. As her orgasm hit her she screamed her love for her husband "Nathan I love you so much" moaned Haley into Nathan's mouth. He discarded her panties and lifted her out of the pool and sat her on the edge so he could work his oral magic on her. She laid back and let him take her to her next orgasm. He expertly licked, nibbled, rubbed and paid great attention to her every need. She again screamed his name this time it game out much more ragged and louder. As she slipped back into the pool she swiftly pool off his swimming trunks and pushed him against the wall. She grasped his firm erection and began to bring him to his own orgasm. Nathan surprised her every time they made love he unlike some men was able to get off multiple times her was ready to go not long 

after exploding. Well according her friends most men were not able to do so. As he came he screamed his wife's name into her mouth much like she did at first as they were once again making out, while she got him off. "Haleeeeeyy oh baby I love you so much" exclaimed Nathan into her mouth. "Nathan sit on the edge of the pool," Haley said to Nathan as he was calming down. He being the obedient husband did as his wife said. She took his whole length in her mouth, she licked, nibbled, and played with his balls as she brought him to one of his best orgasms yet. As he climbed back into the pool he pushed against the wall latched his mouth to hers, he positioned himself at her entrance and moved teasingly against it as they kissed wanting her to say what she wanted from him.

"God Nathan please I want you so bad" moaned Haley when they pulled apart for air and Nathan swiftly moved to her neck marking his marks darker.

Nathan pulled slowly away looked deep into her eyes filled with love, lust, passion and want "what do you want exactly Hales" asked Nathan.

"I want you inside of me, I need you inside of me" moaned Haley as Nathan continued to tease her at her entrance. Nathan needing no further encouragement plunged himself into her as they both sat their enjoying the feel of him being inside of her. Then he began to slowly move in and out of her as her moaning intensified he inserted two fingers into her adding to her pleasure. She roughly grabbed the back of his head and began to heatly kiss her husband senseless as he picked up the pace. They both got off at the same point moaning their love for one another. They kissed each other lovingly and came down together.

"Nathan that was amazing I'm so glad I planned this, although it was so much better than planned" Haley stated.

"Haley I love you so much what do you say we relax and swim naked together" Nathan suggested.

"Nathan, it's the middle of the day what about the neighbors" asked Haley.

"Honey we just made love loudly I might add, I'd say us swimming naked would be less of a bother to our neighbors" laughed Nathan.

Haley blushes "oh alright then I'm in I'd love to swim naked with you my husband I'd love to swim naked for you" said Haley.

"Good because you are the only one I ever want to swim naked with and watch swim naked" said Nathan. "By the way showing off your tattoo for the first time in awhile, what sparked that" asked Nathan.

"Well I didn't show it off for work and because I was afraid it would bother you after your accident and I didn't want you to be bothered by it" said Haley in a quiet voice.

"Haley it would never bother me it shows your love and support of me I love it, it's a major turn on as are you. I love you so much" said Nathan. He then kissed Haley sweetly and the couple began to swim and play in the water like teenagers—NAKED—

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT, THANKS FOR READING IT AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS.

FANS OF MY OTHER STORIES BE ON THE LOOKOUT I'LL UPDATE SOON.


	2. Naley Rain Therapy Very Mature

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ONE TREE HILL OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT THAT'S ALL THE CW/WB AND MARK SCHWANN. I WISH I OWNED IT THOUGH I also dont own any of the things that i mightve used from one tree hill clips and such so dont bash me for that. 

NALEY THERAPY

This chapter continues from last chapter they probably all wont but this one does because i needed a good reason why jamie was gone. Also this chapter is very mature so beware this story is mature so if you are reading it and it bothers you you've been warned. please review i love review which is why this story and hot for teacher have been being updated more as i have more veiwer response to it as in reviews alerts and such so please enjoy and give me feelback on what you want to see next i have one more idea but thats really it okay well later.

Nathan and Haley are laying in bed relaxing as Jamie is on his camping trip

"Nathan" Haley started. As she did he pulled her closer to him in their bed hugging her, he laid a light kiss to her head before looking into her eyes.

"Yea beautiful" he replied.

"Tell me more about went on with Carrie" she said.

"Hales come on" he said as he sat up pulling away from her. "I told you everything okay and I don't like to rehash it knowing how stupid I was and that it hurt you can't we just move on from it" he finished.

"Nathan it's not like that I just can't help feeling she got parts of you that I didn't even when I know she didn't. I just hate thinking you saw her swimming naked by the way how did that happen again" she responded.

"I've told you" he said in a voice saying he really didn't want to say it again. She batted her eyes at him silently asking him please.

"Okay it was after our dinner party with Lindsay and Lucas after Jamie had me check for monsters. I was coming to bed and you were putting on lotion which by the way looking hot as hell. As well was sitting by the bed for me when you and I weren't sleeping together" he smirked at her causing her to blush. "

"Anyways you asked if I could check for clowns I checked under the bed and in the closet and found none but you said I missed a place and looked towards our balcony. So I went and checked out there, when I did I noticed Carrie swimming in our pool. Then as she stepped out I realized she was naked I wasn't sure it was intentional or not as well as I wasn't sure she had seen me so many things plagued my mind the way she 

had been behaving around me led me to believe it was intentional then I found out it was and I was outraged. I'm a happily married man and that whore was parading around me like I would be lucky to have her. She was also parading around naked when Jamie could just as easily have seen but did she care no. Then I was mad at myself how did I tell you and how would you react. Then I was mad that I didn't just take a quick peek outside instead actually looking for clowns. I was such an idiot and I just wish I could take it back because that mistake hurt you and I never wanted to hurt you Hales" he finished.

"I know Nathan thank you for telling me, what do you say you make us something for lunch while I get cleaned up" she said after giving him a quick yet passionate kiss.

"Okay how about food of the gods" he laughed as he got out of bed and threw on a shirt and jeans over his boxers in the off chance someone stopped by.

"Oh yea Mac and Cheese sounds perfect" called Haley as she walked into the bathroom and took her shower.

A short while later Nathan came back upstairs

"Hales, the foods" Nathan called as he rounded the corner and walked into their bedroom.

The words died on his mouth as he saw his wife looking down at the pool from the balcony. He walked to her.

"Haley what are you doing" he asked.

"I just wanted to see how good of a view you had" she responded.

"Haley it doesn't matter" he said as he pulled her to him. He continued "her body does nothing for me – okay you are the only woman to have me standing to attention from a simple kiss or a small smile. A simple look can have me ready to fall at your knees she was and is nothing to me. The thought of her sickens me and makes me lose a heart on real fast beautiful."

"You know you are a real sweet talker" Haley says as a single rain drop falls from the sky and slides down her face.

"Yea well it's the truth" he smirks at her, then starts laughing.

"What's funny Mr. Scott" she asks as another rain drop lands on her and one lands on him.

"Oh nothing just how perfect it is that its raining as we are discussing us. Seriously the rain was made for us" he says as he pulls her closer and kisses her as the sky opens and it begins raining hard core.

He kisses down her neck marking her, marking her. Haley began pulling his shirt up over his head he stopped his attack on her neck and let her pull his shirt off of him. She kisses him hard before moving down his body slowly marking him as hers. All the while the rain pours down on them. Nathan pulls Haley back up to him kissing her with force. He then gently lays the two of them down on their balcony in the rain.

"You know Mrs. Scott we never got to go to London maybe we should consider it for the fact of how much it rains there" he smirks down at Haley.

"That's an idea Mr. Scott" she replies with a smile before reaching up to him and kissing him. He kisses down her neck towards her stomach when he unlatches Haley's bra which has a front clasp letting it fall open to reveal her amazing voluptuous breasts. He looks at them and grins stupidly before smiling up at her. She looks at him quizzically.

"You know Hales I'm not complaining but I liked your old under clothes just fine. But damn babe you are sexy as hell" he says with a smile and a smirk up at her.

"Well I thought I'd get something to grab your attention" she replies with a smile.

He pulls himself back up to eye level with her and looks into her brown eyes with a smile.

"Haley James Scott if you believe nothing else I ever say believe this – I love you with all my heart and soul. I love everything about you. I love your smile, your smirk, the way you kink your eyebrow when you are trying to be sexy. I love that you don't have to try to be sexy. I love your body every inch of it. I love your hair when its brown, blond, up, down hell if you were bald I'd still love you. I love that you fell in love with me and got my tattoo number tattooed on oh excuse me above you ass. I love your ass. I love that you are a kind person. I love that you gave me a wonderful son. I love that you sing like an angel. I love that you still want to help people who don't deserve it. I love that you let our son have my undeserving father in his life in even the smallest doses when he is completely undeserving of it. I love how you are best friends with my brother, how you 

would do anything for your family and friends. I love you every last bit of you I loved you for so long I loved you when I was scared to I loved you when I knew I wasn't good enough and on the day I take my last breath I will still be loving you. You don't have to change to make me love you, you don't have to change to make me want you because that's how I'm going to die I'm going to a hundred years old making love to you roll over after we are done and die the happiest most content man in the world because I had you in my life. I want you when you are wearing nothing, I want you when you are wearing a ugly ass poncho, a back-clasp bra, a front-clasp bra, my clothes, your clothes anything and everything you wear you are the most beautiful, most wonderful, most sexy woman I have ever or will ever meet. I want you not someone else no matter what they look like, act like or do because you are it for me Hales. You are my always and forever, you are my one true love my soulmate. So please even after the day we die never ever in this world or the next doubt that. It's you it's always been you" he says with his blue eyes locked with her brown ones both pairs of which are filled with tears mixed in with the rain.

"I love you so much too Nathan I'm just afraid I'm not enough. But I love you and I need you and I want you so bad. Please Nathan show me how much you love me I need you so much…" Haley says as Nathan cuts her off with a kiss so hard yet so passionate it leaves both of to the brink of climax. As Nathan is kissing her, he cups one hand over her breast and kneads it. She moans in pleasure. With his other hand he begins to unbuckle her shorts. He finishes unbuckling them and pushes his hand inside under the waist band of her shorts as she moans into his mouth. She spreads her legs to give him better access. He inserts two fingers into wet and throbbing core. She gasps and exhales in pure ecstasy. He begins to pump his fingers fast as her moves down her body capturing one of her breasts in his mouth and kneading the other with his free hand.

"Oh god Nathan don't stop oh yea baby right there" Haley moans. He grins and sucks are her hardened nipple lightly biting it and moving on to the other one replacing his hand where his mouth just was all the while continue to pump his fingers inside of her leading her to her orgasm. Haley ran her fingers through Nathan's hair as he continued his attack on her core and breasts. Haley hit her climax screaming Nathan's name at the top of her lungs. She rolled him over and unbuckled his pants and pulling both his boxers and jeans down. She looked down at his hardened length before looking at him to find him smirking at her.

"You like what you see Mrs. Scott" he asked with his infamous smirk.

"She goes up to his face – NO" she says his face drops in surprise "I love what I see" she replies with her own smirk" she finishes as he smiles back at her with a smirk. She kisses him hard before moving slowly down his body marking him. She captures one of his nipples in her mouth lightly licking and sucking and softly nibbling on each nipple before continuing down his body. She stops at his navel and runs her tongue around it and inside it causing Nathan to groan in anticipation. She then kissed down to his hardened length before taking him in her hands and pumping. She then positions her mouth above him as he eyes her in anticipation. She takes all of him inside as she nibbles and licks and sucks the length of him. She brings him to his climax soaking all of him up in her mouth. She kisses her way back up him and kisses him hard on his mouth. He removes her shorts and new lacy thong panties. He then inserts two fingers into her as he kisses her passionately.

"Wow wet again already baby" he smirks at her loving her sex drive.

"You don't know what you do to me, all for you babe" she says with a smile up at him.

"Oh yea me and only me always" he says.

"and forever" she finishes and captures his lips in hers. He pulls back and begins to kiss down her again before replacing his fingers with his mouth.

He licks and nibbles, and sucks on her core. He inserts two fingers to give her more attention as Haley moans in pleasure saying his name and runs her fingers through his hair. She climaxes again screaming "oh god Nathan" so loud the neighbors in Raleigh must've heard. He then kisses back up to her mouth capturing her lips in his. He positions himself at her core. He looks into her love and lust filled brown eyes as she looks into his love and lust filled blue ones then thrusts into her. The meet each other thrust for thrust each getting closer and closer to their climax before they climax together. Both screaming in ecstasy each others name.

"Naaaaaathaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn" screams Haley.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllleeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" screams Nathan. They collapse on top of each other calming down enjoying the rain hitting their naked bodies.

"I meant what I said Haley" said Nathan as he pulls Haley close to him and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

Haley looks up at him "I know and I feel the same way Nathan I love you. I know you are working to get basketball back but I want you to know this. I love you no matter if you play or not I didn't get your jersey number because I love you playing basketball. I love you and I know you love basketball its representative of that it shows I love you and your dreams. I will stand by you no matter what you did. I loved you when you were drunk and laid up on the couch. I loved you when you were in your wheel chair I loved you when were on crutches. I loved you with your beard I loved you with your long hair. You can change all you want about yourself appearance wise and I'll always love you. You can decide to never touch a basketball again and I'll love you as long as you are a good husband and a good father to Jamie and any other children we may someday have I will never stop loving you. Hell even if you were a poor husband I could never really fall out of love with you no matter how hard I try I'll love you when I'm in a coffin next to your ass" said Haley with passion and love showing in her eyes.

"Good then what do you say we go inside before we catch pneumonia" said Nathan after kissing Haley passionately smiling down at her.

"That sounds like a good idea but can we stay out here a little longer the rain is our thing I want to enjoy it with you a little bit longer" says Haley.

"As long as you want baby as long as you want" he says. Haley smiles up at him and then captures his lips in hers in a sweltering kiss before laying back and letting the rain wash over them.


End file.
